Belegarian Military Awards
The Roots of the Lifetree - This is an award for valor and bravery given to military peoples of New Belegaria. The award is in recognition of one's actions when they commit a great act of valor or bravery while fully aware of the situation and they survive the encounter. The award carries no title, instead conferring on it the same status of the roots that hold the Belegarian Peninsula together. It is represented by having a single white stripe run the course of the outward seem of your pants. It can be received multiple times, up to three, with each additional award adding a stripe to the sides of your pants. Multiple stripes are typically, but not necessarily, separated by a blue stripe. When someone who has earned The Roots of the Lifetree dies, they are given membership into The Order of the Oak upon their death and buried in the same manner as all recipients of that honor. This award may be given out by The King, the Lord High Constable, and those who report directly to him. Recipients of the First Root - Corvus (The Battle of Hithdor: Moral and Bravery) Fairion (The Battle of Belegar: Slaying of Riadarin) Finn (The Jukon Invasion: Defense of Belfalas) Hafnir Stouthammer (The Battle of the Gap: Bravery) Ixous (The Battle of Hithdor: Reclaiming of Daeris) Mithris (The Battle of Hithdor: Reclaiming of Daeris) Noroko (The Battle of Hithdor: Reclaiming of Daeris) Recipients of the Second Root - Lugh Jayne (The Battle of Belegar: Slaying of Riadarin, The Jukon Invasion: Defense of Belfalas) Toland Eligiuson (The Battle of the Gap: Bravery, The Battle of Hithdor: Reclaiming of Daeris) Recipients of the Third Root - The Order of the Oak Should someone commit an act worthy of earning The Roots of the Lifetree, and die in the process, they are instead given this award. The award carries the post title of Amoung Honored Dead, and is represented by an acorn being placed in their mouth when they are buried. Should their body not be able to be returned to Belegaria for whatever reason, an acorn is instead planted at the site of their death and next to a dedication plaque outside of the Great Hall in New Belegar, in the Honored Groove. If their body is recovered they are buried in this fashion in their home town or village, and a tree and plaque are added to the sacred grove as well. It is not uncommon for those who find themselves inspired by military figures to make a pilgrimage, starting and ending at the Honored Groove, to the site of their second tree. This is typically done before formally joining a branch of the Belegarian Military, and a requirement before receiving a Writ of Service to the Belegarian Army. This award may be given out by The King, the Lord High Constable, and those who report directly to him. When a promotion to one of these positions is reached, the King gives the newly promoted officer a bag filled with acorns. Members of The Order of the Oak Ame Corthos (The Liberation of Eryndor) Angus (Battle of Hithdor: Moral and Bravery) Azora Cross (Defense of the Lifetree: Battle on the Rooftops, Battle of Hithdor: Moral and Bravery) Avius (Service During the Orc Wars) Leonidas (Battle of Hithdor: Moral and Bravery) Syris (Revealing Leechian) Veleno Wildhammer (The Battle of Belegar: Slaying of Riadarin) Knight of the Battle of ___ Should someone commit a deed where victory in a battle can be attributed to their actions, they given the award of Knight of the Battle. This award confers no titles and is not a knighthood in the traditional sense, but rather a note of recognition. No battle can have more than one knight, and the award is always given after the battle. Any member of the Belegarian Military, Nation, or any allied fighting force may earn this award. When a non-Belegarian earns the award, it is Belegarian Knight of the Battle, to show the foreign recognition. Also, anyone on the field of battle, friend or foe, may recommend to the ranking Belegarian officer present that this award be given to a eligible individual. Recipients of this award - Category:Random Things